


Into Oblivion.

by thefeelsonthebus



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alton Towers, Amusement Parks, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Only teen because language, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, but you know fuck it, i don't even know what kind of thing this is, the canon doesn't exist and for some reason they are in england
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefeelsonthebus/pseuds/thefeelsonthebus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers, Bucky and Loki go to a theme park. Calamity, screaming and just a hint of romance ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in Alton Towers, in England. Since I know you might not have been, I posted a picture of each ride as it's introduced so you know what it looks like despite my crappy descriptions. Don't even ask how they ended up in England because I don't know; it's just a ridiculously fluffy AU fic i wanted to indulge in.

“This is gonna be so much fun!” Tony yelled as he walked through the turnstile.

Natasha chuckled as she followed him. “You know, anyone would think you were twelve, not twenty-five.”

“Excuse me,” He said, mockingly offended, “Am I not allowed to get excited when I go out for a day at a theme park with my seven best friends?”

As Bucky slid his ticket into the machine and walked through, he laughed at the five people waiting behind him. “Well, seven best friends plus one cranky younger brother.”

“Heard that,” Loki grumbled.

Steve joined his side, and Bucky couldn’t help smiling. In a way, he wished it was just him and Steve. But it was going to be fun anyway. You couldn’t _not_ have fun at Alton Towers. “We’ll have a good time anyway. Try and get Clint on all the big rides.”

“Why?” Bucky chuckled. “Is he scared?”

“Shitless,” Tony commented.

Clint pushed his way through the turnstile and punched him in the arm. “Watch it, Stark!”

 

Natasha sighed, looking up at the for once bright blue sky. “Alton Towers. Best theme park in the UK, I’d say.”

“It is!” Thor, who came through last, was the only one who’d already been. “It’s wonderful. I have to take you to ride on Nemesis, and Air, and Oblivion –“

“Not Oblivion,” his brother, Loki, muttered. “That was truly terrifying.”

Bucky shot a sly look at Clint. “Definitely that one, then.”

“Fuck off, Barnes.”

Steve, the only one sensible enough to pick up a map, was hidden behind it. “Where shall we go first?” He wondered. “The Smiler, or Thirteen, or –“

“There!” Tony yelled again. “Over there!” Then he was off, running down the hill before anyone could stop him.

Bruce sighed. “Oh, Tony –“

“We’d better follow him,” Steve said. “He’ll get lost on his own.”

Natasha sprinted off, followed by Thor, Clint, and Bruce. Loki followed grudgingly. Steve made to run after them, but Bucky held him back. “Not you, Mr Asthmatic. You’re walking with me.”

Steve rolled his eyes, and Bucky knew he should feel irritated that Steve wanted to put his asthma at risk, _again,_ but he was just happy he could spend some time alone with Steve. He’d spent _six fucking hours_ trapped in a minibus with Tony singing loudly, and his head hadn’t quite stopped ringing. Besides, he’d decided that today would be the day he’d tell Steve how… how he felt about him.

 

When they got to where the others were, Steve groaned. “You have _got_ to be kidding me.”

Tony gestured proudly to the sign. “Battle Galleons!”

Boats were travelling around a track in the water, and each boat had six water guns on. From the track, people were firing spurts of water at each other, screaming with laughter. Everyone Bucky could see was soaked to the skin. “Fucking hell, Tony.”

He grinned. “Get into teams of four. I want Bruce.”

 

Bucky and Steve ended up with Natasha and Clint, a fact Bucky was pretty happy about. Natasha was fiercely competitive, only beaten by Tony, and Clint was the best paintballer he’d ever met. He could aim and fire at something from 200 metres away.

As they were waiting in the queue, which was pretty short, people from the boats kept firing jets of water at them. Loki got one full in the face, and one soaked Bucky’s shirt.

“Gah!” He groaned, and tried to wring the shirt out, keeping one eye on the boats to make sure none of them were going to shoot him again.

Steve tapped his arm. “Um, Bucky?”

“Yeah?” He turned around and saw Steve’s face was endearingly red. “What?”

“Um, your shirt.” He gestured to Bucky’s midriff. Bucky looked down and saw his white t-shirt had gone pretty much see through. _Fuck._

He tried to laugh. “Um, damn it. I’ll be wet anyway soon. I’ll be wet all over.” Now why the _fuck_ did he say that?

Steve was lost for words for a second – _James Buchanan Barnes, you absolute moron –_ but he was saved when Natasha shouted them, one eyebrow raised suggestively.

“Boys, we’re getting on.”

 

 

The ride ended in them all getting soaked through to the skin. They each took on one person. Natasha fought tooth and nail against Tony, and it was safe to say that it was a draw; both ended up spluttering but triumphant. Clint absolutely pulverised Bruce, and Steve and Bucky took on Loki and Thor together. Thor kept aiming for Bucky the whole time, but Loki realised halfway through the course that Steve was the real threat. He was actually really good, hitting them when they least expected it. Well, at least until a well-aimed jet of water from Loki went in his face and he spent the rest of the ride rubbing water out of his eyes and shooting haphazardly at other boats. After the ride, they all shared a dryer – £3 for five minutes, what a ripoff – and Bucky ended up with Steve’s elbow in his eye at one point, Bruce’s knee up his nose at another, and Thor’s butt in his face at another. It was almost a relief when they walked away to queue up for the log flume.

 

Almost.

 

“It’s boats for two!” Natasha yelled from the front of the queue as she scrambled across the spinning platform to get in one of the boats shaped like a bathtub. For some reason, Bruce and Tony stayed off this ride. Clint followed her, climbing in behind her. Bucky helped Steve into the next boat and slid in behind him, and as the boat rode away down the slow flume, he could hear Thor grumbling. “Why am I always put with my brother?”

Steve laughed as the boat drifted out of earshot. “Poor Thor. Loki isn’t exactly the friendliest person to share a ride with.”

Bucky laughed too, though he was now painfully aware of Steve’s back pressing up against his chest in the boat. His head was practically resting against Bucky’s cheek. “Yeah.”

Steve turned around. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Bucky scratched the back of his neck. “There’s… there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while now, Steve.”

“Oh yeah?” His eyes were challenging. “Like what?”

“Well, you see –“ his voice was cut off when the boat shuddered and they started going up the hill. “Tell you in a minute.”

The last part of their sentence was cut off when Natasha and Clint’s whoops of joy could be heard as they plunged down the hill.

“Oh, God,” Bucky muttered as they neared the drop. It suddenly looked a long way down.

“What’s the matter?” Steve turned around, smiling devilishly at him. “Scared?”

“No, I just –“ His words were sharply cut off when the boat tipped and they were rushing down the hill. Bucky yelled in delight, his cries mingling with Steve’s as the boat splashed down, covering them with water.

 

“That was fun,” Steve said gleefully, turning around. His hair was dripping and his eyes were bright, and Bucky had the sudden urge to kiss him there and then. But he didn’t. They stayed staring at each other for a few seconds, until Steve’s eyes widened at something over his shoulder.

“Damn it.”

“What?” Bucky span around, and swore. How could he not have noticed the water guns by the side of the ride before? And who was manning them? Tony and Bruce.

Before Bucky could turn away, he got a jet of water in the face. “Get a room, you two!” Tony yelled cheerfully.

 

After they’d all gathered outside the ride, Bucky shooting a wolf glare at Tony and Tony giving him an innocent smile back, Thor cracked his knuckles. “Does anyone want to try a big ride?”

 

They ended up in the long, _long_ queue for Nemesis, one of the most famous rides. In the queue, Bruce kept spouting facts about it. “It can go up to 80 kilometres an hour.”

“Bruce.”

“It has a G-Force level of 4.”

“Bruce, for God’s sake –“

“It has 4 inversions, and the biggest drop is 32 –“

“Bruce, we’re nervous enough already.” Clint said irritably. “It looks like a death ride, to be honest.”

Bucky had to admit, it did look daunting. The ride looked like it was made of bone, and it span the screaming riders around and around through tunnels and past trees and around loops. He was debating chickening out by the time he was ushered on.

The ride slowly set off, gliding up the first lift hill. He could hear Steve’s ragged breathing on his right. “Steve, are you sure you’re okay on here, with your asthma, because –“

“Bucky, I want to go on,” Steve insisted, though he looked gray. “It’ll be fun.”

The ride looked anything but fun.

 

As they reached the top of the hill, and they’d dipped down a small drop, they looked down on a dip, and a roll of track that span them around three times in a row. Holy _fuck._

From next to him, Bucky heard Steve mutter “Oh, _shit._ ”

Then they dropped.

The rest of the ride was a screaming blur to Bucky. He could only remember the rush in his chest that came whenever he rode a great rollercoaster. He clambered out of the ride one minute and twenty seconds later, his hands still shaking, and took Steve to one side.

“Steve Rogers, did you just swear?”

Steve blushed. “Maybe.”

“Look at this!” Tony yelled, pulling them over to the photo area. “Look at Clint! He’s shitting his pants!” Bucky and Steve walked over, and Steve laughed out loud. Clint did look terrified. Then Bucky saw Thor’s photo, and sniggered. He didn’t even look scared, but was looking into the camera thoughtfully, as if contemplating the meaning of life or something.

“I have to buy that, brother,” Loki said, smirking, and walked over to the cash desk, where Natasha was purchasing a mug with Clint’s terrified face on it.

“Where next?” Tony asked Thor. “You’re the expert.”

Thor frowned, contemplating the decision. “How about Air?”

 

Okay, Air looked really awesome.

The track left you suspended horizontally, like you’re flying, while you zoomed along the track. There were no flips, but the track did spin around so you go from flying to lying looking up at the sky, and back to flying again. Tony was bouncing on the balls of his feet while they queued, and to be honest, Bucky couldn’t blame him.

“This looks great,” Steve whispered to him. His face was alight with excitement.

“I know!” Bucky said as they reached the front of the queue. Then he swore. “Shit, there’s only seven cars.”

“I’ll go on my own,” Steve volunteered. He didn’t look happy about it, but Bucky knew his dumb _sacrificial_ complex meant he would end up riding on his own. He sighed. He didn’t want Steve to have to be on his own.

Then to his complete surprise, Tony spoke up. “I’ll go on the back row.”

“What?” Bucky spluttered. “You don’t have to –“

“I want to, Barnes, now shut your face.” He leaned in close to Bucky. “Because I know you and Rogers want to ride next to each other, so get in that seat before I tell the park that he has asthma so he can’t ride at all.”

Bucky grinned at him, then scrambled into the furthest seat along. Steve went next to him, then Natasha, then Clint, then Thor, then Loki. Tony was in the seat behind Steve’s, and he could hear him talking to the people in his row cheerfully.

“Wow, I really shouldn’t have eaten that full English breakfast and then fish and chips today. I kind of feel a bit sick already. Have you got tissues?”

Bucky snorted as the ride hissed, lifting them to be horizontal. “Join hands!” Natasha yelled, as the ride started to move. As it hit the lift hill, he watched everyone join hands down the line. Thor grabbed Loki’s, who looked reasonably annoyed about that, then him and Clint joined hands. He heard Clint ask Natasha first before taking her hand, and she gave a genuine smile – wow, he’d never seen Nat smile unsarcastically before – and linked their fingers together. Then she took Steve’s, and it was up to him to complete the chain.

They were almost at the top of the lift hill. Bucky extended his hand to Steve. “You with me, Stevie?”

“Till the end of the line,” Steve replied, and he took his hand. Bucky extended his other arm so he was gliding like a bird as they soared down the drop.

 

“WOOHOO!” He heard Clint scream excitedly.

He could hear Tony shrieking in delight from behind him, and Natasha yelling “THIS IS SO COOL!” and even Thor bellowing, but he looked over at Steve for his reaction.

His eyes were sparkling again. “I like this ride, Buck!” he shouted.

“Me too, Stevie!” He yelled back, squeezing his hand tightly.

When the ride ended, they stumbled into the gift shop, and looked at the photos again.

“Look at me!” Tony yelled. He was miming being sick, and the two people next to him looked terrified.

Thor laughed when he saw the expression of delight on Loki’s face so different to his normal scowl. “I think they call this revenge, brother,” he said, buying a photo.

But Bucky was staring at the photo of him and Steve. They were staring at each other, their hands joined, eyes bright and smiles shy. It was perfect.

Steve came to stand next to him. “Do you want to buy it?” he asked quietly, so nobody else could hear.

Bucky stared at him. “Um… sure.” He dug some money out of his pocket, and paid for two copies. Sliding one into the plastic bag, he gave the other one to Steve, who smiled back at him.

“I owe you now.”

“Just buy us two more photos from a different ride,” Bucky said, shrugging.

“I’ll do that,” Steve replied, and looked like he was going to say something else, before Natasha came up and dragged him away.

“Come on, Steve, we want to tell you about Oblivion.” Steve walked away, but not before shooting Bucky another smile.

 

Tony dropped back to talk to Bucky, rolling his eyes. “You two need to hook up already.”

“What?” Bucky spluttered. “I –“

“But make sure he’s on top, otherwise I think you’d crush him. Well, anyone would, he’s so fucking skinny –“

“ _Tony fucking Stark I am not going to have sex with Steve –_ “

“Oh, please, it’s so obvious. At least kiss him. Go on, do it by today. He likes you back, I can tell.”

“Oh for – wait, really?” Bucky faltered. Was Tony telling the truth?

Tony raised his eyebrows at him. “See. You do like him. And – _oh my God we are so going on that._ ”

They had arrived at The Smiler.

 

“Holy fucking shit,” Bucky whispered.

A tangled mess of a rollercoaster that stretched endlessly above them, yellow swirls lining the track. It went impossibly fast, and Bucky knew that it was the rollercoaster that had the most loops in the world. _Thirteen times upside down._ Bucky felt sick just thinking about it.

After a moment of silence, Tony squealed. “That’s awesome!” He ran into the queue, immediately followed by Natasha, Thor, Loki, and surprisingly, Bruce. The latter stopped and looked back at the three of them that were left. “You guys coming?”

Clint shook his head violently. “Hell no.”

“Steve?”

“No,” Steve said, looking up at the structure and gulping. “I’ll pass.”

Bruce looked at Bucky. “How about you?”

He smiled ruefully. “I’m with this one,” he said, jabbing a finger at Steve. “I’ll video you.”

Bruce disappeared.

 

Steve looked at Bucky after they’d gone. “Was there something you wanted to tell me?”

Bucky gave a sideways look at Clint. “I’ll tell you after, Steve.”

Steve looked at Clint, confused, but Clint gave him a knowing look back.

 

Forty minutes later, Clint was getting bored. “They should be on by now,” he moaned.

“Patience,” Steve chided.

“No, Steve, they should be on by now,” Bucky said. “The queue said it would only take half an hour.”

“Where are –“ Clint started, but then stood up. “What the _fuck?”_

They were all trooping back out of the queue line, heads hanging. Tony was bright red.

“Where the fuck were you?” Clint demanded.

Tony mumbled something.

“What?”

“I took them into the wrong queue.” He said sheepishly.

Bucky almost choked laughing. “You did _what?_ ”

“He brought us into the fucking fast lane when we didn’t have passes!” Natasha explained. “We had to queue for forty minutes for nothing!”

“We can always go in the normal queue again –“ Tony said, but Steve stood up, flexing his back muscles.

“No way am I waiting again,” he said. “We’re going on Oblivion.”

 

By the time they were twenty minutes into the queue, faced with the towering structure that was Oblivion, watching carts plummet down a vertical drop into a giant black hole every thirty seconds, Bucky was regretting his decision.

“This is terrifying me,” he muttered.

Clint, from next to him, was having similar problems. “I don’t wanna go,” he whined to Natasha. “Please let me off please let me go back –“

“If you go on this ride with me, I swear on my life I will kiss you,” Natasha said, almost bored.

Clint promptly shut up. Steve smothered a laugh.

 

By the time they got on the ride, Bucky was ready to hyperventilate. “This is fucking terrifying,” he said from the front row. “This is terrifying let me off –“

“You need a hand?” Steve said, offering his hand to hold as they started climbing the lift hill agonizingly slowly.

Bucky took it, squeezing it so tightly he thought he would break it.

“It hangs over the drop vertically for three seconds before you fall,” Tony said cheerfully from a few seats away. “Thought you ought to know.”

“Not helping,” Bucky growled.

By the time they had reached the top of the hill and were curving around the track, the intimidating drop just metres ahead, Bucky was sure they wouldn’t make it out of this alive. “Steve, if we don’t get out of this alive –“

“Bucky, don’t be an idiot,” Steve laughed nervously.

From next to him, Bucky heard Clint’s muffled chain of swear words.

The cart tilted over the edge. Bucky looked down at the drop, the dark hole where they’d be in a few seconds and blurted out what he’d been meaning to say for years.

“If we die here I just want you to know I’m hopelessly in love with you, Stevie.”

Steve looked at him. “Wha –“

Then they dropped.

 

Bucky screamed at the top of his lungs, but he didn’t see that Steve wasn’t screaming. In fact, he wasn’t reacting at all. He was just staring, shocked, at Bucky.

 

Ten seconds later, when the ride grinded to a halt, Clint looked at Natasha expectantly, his shoulders rising and falling rapidly. “Well?” He said.

She rolled her eyes and pulled him into a kiss. It looked nonchalant, but she was clearly smiling.

Bucky looked nervously at Steve, who had already got out. He extended his hand to Bucky, smiling shyly.

“Come on, Buck,” he said. Bucky took his hand and got out of the cart, but once they were out of the ride, walking back towards the gift shop, he didn’t let go.

They were so caught up in each other that they didn’t notice the photo until Natasha pointed it out to them, her arm around Clint.

She smiled at them. “Oh, Steve…”

Bucky looked at the photo. It was taken the moment after they dropped, and Bucky’s face was screaming, but Steve was staring at Bucky, an expression of shock and hopeful disbelief on his face.

Bucky looked at Steve. “You know when you said you were going to buy me a photo?”

Steve laughed, and got money out of his pocket with his free hand. His other was still linked with Bucky’s.

 

“Do you want to walk to Thirteen?” Bruce suggested tentatively, seeing Clint and Natasha looking comfortable together and Steve and Bucky’s hands still linked.

“Sure,” Natasha smiled. “I’ve heard it’s lame though.”

Clint smirked. Bucky didn’t know why. Currently, he was trying to stop himself from hyperventilating because _Jesus Christ he was holding Steve Rogers’ hand_ and he wasn’t really paying attention to Clint’s smirking habits.

“Whatever you say, Nat,” Clint said nonchalantly. Bruce lead the way, Natasha and Clint following. Then Thor, saying a little too enthusiastically that Thirteen was a ridiculously awful ride. Loki just rolled his eyes. Tony followed them, and looked around at Steve and Bucky, as if to say something, but then saw their hands, still joined, and for once didn’t comment.

As they reached the queue for Thirteen, Steve squeezed Bucky’s hand. “You okay, Buck?” he asked.

Bucky felt something twist inside him, a coil of happiness. “Never better.”

 

The music for the ride was really creepy. It kept making Bucky jump. He was getting apprehensive already, even though it just looked like an average rollercoaster. Yeah, it looked fast, but nothing exciting like Air or Nemesis or Oblivion. Even now, he was still holding onto Steve’s hand, and he could feel his pulse pick up at his wrist as Bucky ran his finger over it. He didn’t know whether it was because of being scared or… something else.

 

They got onto the ride and swooped and swirled through the ride. People were screaming, but it wasn’t really from fear. It was just the exhilaration. Bucky was just thinking it was kind of a lame ride, just like Natasha said, when they skidded into a darkened section. Clint laughed darkly from behind him.

Then, as they were slowly travelling through the darkness when Bucky heard Steve squeeze his hand again. “Bucky,” he whispered, and he couldn’t take it anymore. He put his hands on his cheeks and gently kissed Steve where he hoped his mouth was in the darkness.

Steve made a muffled sound and clung to Bucky in the darkness, kissing him with just as much fervour and energy that Bucky was using. They pulled each other closer, and Bucky was just thinking about deepening the kiss, when –

 

_Crash!_

 

The cart fell about 30 centimetres.

 

Bucky’s heart dropped into his stomach, and even though it was all over in an instant, he still screamed. He turned to Steve and laughed. “Jesus Christ, that must have been what Clint was –“

 

Then they freefell another five feet.

 

He screamed in complete shock and surprise, along with Steve, Natasha, and Tony, though Clint was adding a little musical bit of insane laughter into the mix – the little bastard knew – as the cart thudded down onto the track below. Then they started to race backwards. Steve clutched his hand, shaking as Bucky screamed every swear word under the sun at Clint for not warning them.

As they burst into the light, Natasha turned to Clint. “You _son-of-a-bitching_ Clint Barton that was not funny you scared the fucking _shit_ out of me I hate you –“

He put a hand on her shoulder. “C’mon, Nat, you still love me, right?” Bucky wasn’t entirely sure if he was joking.

Natasha went all quiet after that.

 

They left the ride and started to make their way towards the exit; it was moving towards 5 o clock. They still needed to find the minivan, get in, try and stop Thor from sitting on Tony to get shotgun, and get out of there before the park closed at six.

Bucky noticed Steve had goosebumps up his arms. “You okay, Stevie?” He asked, trying not to go red at the memory of the kiss in the dark tunnel of the ride – fucking hell, that _kiss_ – as he rubbed his hands up and down Steve’s arms to try and get some warmth back into them. "Are you cold?" He didn’t want Steve catching pneumonia, not with his weak chest.

“I’m fine, Bucky,” Steve mumbled.

“Oh, it’s the ride, right?” Bucky laughed. “I have to admit, it scared me –“

They were almost at the gate again now. Steve turned around and stopped so suddenly that Bucky almost walked into him. “No, it’s you, Buck.”

“What?” Bucky was almost convinced he hadn’t heard properly.

“You,” Steve said, mumbling again, but with a shy smile on his face.

Bucky wanted to lean down and kiss them, but he was stopped when he heard some man yell at them. “Take your freaky love somewhere else!”

Bucky turned around slowly, ready to charge at the wrinkled man with grey-blond hair, but Natasha beat him to it.

“Oh, go and fuck yourself with a rusty old trowel, you wrinkly bastard!”

 

Steve burst out laughing, and looked at Bucky, his eyes twinkling. “Shall we annoy him as much as possible?”

Bucky shrugged nonchalantly, but couldn’t help smiling. “I don’t see why not.” And he leaned down to kiss Steve again.

It was a sweet kiss, just an innocent one, but it filled Bucky up with warmth inside, like he’d just drunk a hot cup of coffee. As Bucky pulled away, a stupid grin on his stupid face, he heard Tony yell at Natasha.

“You owe me five bucks! I told you it would be as we left!”

“And here was me thinking it would be when we got in the minivan.”

“You placed bets on when we’d kiss?” Bucky yelled, but he was still grinning. “Stark, you asshole!”

Steve laughed. “Hate to break it to you, Tony, but it was actually when we were in the dark bit of Thirteen.”

“You little shits,” Tony exclaimed, “You lost me –“

The rest of what he was saying was drowned out by Thor’s gleeful bellow. “Brother, we were right! I promised you we would succeed in this bet!”

Loki turned around. “What, brother?”

“We both won in the bet about James and Steven!”

A grin lit up Loki’s face. “I knew it!” As Tony and Natasha and Bruce handed money to the brothers, grumbling, (apparently Clint wasn’t involved in this bet; it must have been when the five of them went up the wrong queue for the Smiler,) Loki elbowed Bucky. “That was so unlike you, James. So clandestine!”

“Shut it, Loki,” Bucky said, smiling at the floor as Thor, with his bet money, lumbered over to the ice-cream machine near the gates.

 

They were at the minivan, three minutes away from the park gate, when Thor re-joined them. “I want to claim the shotgun if at all possible!” He bellowed, so Tony, who was already strapping himself into the front seat, could hear. He swore under his breath and hastily tried to get himself out before Thor was upon him.

“I asked for it!” Thor moaned as he sat on Tony.

“Jesus, big guy, okay,” Tony choked, almost being squashed. Bucky smothered a laugh. “Getting off. Give me some space!”

Thor obediently climbed off as Tony clambered out of the seat, still muttering swear words under his breath. He stood outside the van awkwardly as Loki sat down in the seat behind Thor.

“Sit with me, Tony,” Bruce said, but it came out more like a question. “I’ve got some good videos of the day. You can show me how to customise it into one long video on the settings functions.”

Tony hesitated for a moment, then grinned. “That would be pretty cool.” Bruce sat down by the window; Tony slid in beside him.

Clint got into the driver’s seat, tugging his sunglasses to block the rays cast from the sunset. Natasha, holding a finger to her lips to tell Bucky and Steve to shut up, climbed in quietly in the seat behind him. “Oh, Clint…” she said in a singsong voice, to make it sound like she was far away.

He turned around. “Yeah?” He asked, before his words were muffled by Natasha whacking his head against the back of the chair.

“ _That_ was for not telling me about the freefall in Thirteen!”

Clint blinked a second, trying to clear his head, and then kissed her. Suddenly it was her looking astonished. “And that,” he said, trying and failing to keep back a grin, “Was for not killing me for it.”

Natasha thudded back in her seat, but she had recovered a bit, and now she was grinning too.

 

Bucky and Steve sat in the two seats that weren’t taken up by Bruce and Tony, now poring over a complicated-looking camera, at the back of the van. Bucky sat by the window, behind Bruce; Steve sat by the aisle. Their hands were still joined.

As Clint revved the engine and it purred, the van pulling away from the car park and towards the exit, he called to them. “Buckle up, it’s a long ride home. If anyone sleeps, I won’t judge. I’ll just get Stark to draw a dick on your face.”

“As long as you aren’t sleeping, Barton, because then we’d all be fucked!” Bucky called out.

“Tony would still probably draw a dick on my face.”

They all laughed. “True,” Bruce chuckled.

Tony elbowed him. “Hey!”

 

Steve looked at Bucky, still laughing, but Bucky knew from years of friendship that he was tired. “You wanna sleep?” Bucky asked.

Steve shrugged. “Kinda, but I don’t want to get a crick in my neck. Or a dick on my face.” Then he blushed as he realised what he'd said.

“Lean on me,” Bucky suggested, trying to stop himself going red. “On my shoulder. And don't worry, I'll stop him."

“Sure?” Steve asked.

“I’m sure,” Bucky replied, and wrapped one arm around Steve as he put his head on Bucky’s shoulder.

“It’s been a good day,” Steve mumbled. “A really good day.”

Bucky squeezed Steve’s hand as his eyes slipped shut and his regular, heavy breaths told Bucky that Steve was asleep. Fucking hell, that guy could sleep anywhere. “Yeah, it has.”

 

He pressed his lips to Steve’s forehead, and rested his head against the headrest. And maybe, with the low humming of the engine, and with Thor telling Clint bad jokes in the front, and Natasha reaching forward and hitting Thor at a particularly bad one, and Loki even letting himself laugh at his brother, and Tony and Bruce, oblivious to this, lost in their camera work, Bucky could even let himself sleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> You can find me on tumblr at danewlands.tumblr.com


End file.
